A carta
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Depois da Guerra Santa, muitos lamentavam as perdas devido às batalhas. Entre eles, Kiki sentia falta de seu querido mestre e ao buscar conforto nas memórias contidas no quarto do Cavaleiro de Áries, encontrou duas cartas muito importantes escritas pelo mesmo.


A Guerra Santa contra Hades há pouco havia acabado, mas o Santuário e seus habitantes ainda choravam suas perdas e tentavam reconstruir aquele local que foi palco de tantas guerras.

O pequeno Kiki andava pelos escombros da Primeira Casa Zodiacal, ela havia sido destruída após a luta entre Dohko e Shion, sobrando apenas alguns cômodos. Ver tudo aquilo, era muito triste para ele, não só por ver o local que seu mestre defendeu arduamente, mas também pela falta deste andando pelo templo. Seu pequeno coração estava em frangalhos pois perdera aquele que havia lhe ensinado tudo o que sabia, perdeu também a sua referência de pai e mestre. Todavia, o pequeno muviano sabia que deveria seguir em frente, pois o seu amado mestre havia honrado seu status como um Cavaleiro de Ouro até o fim e o ruivinho precisava seguir seu legado.

O ariano chegou até o quarto que Mu ocupava, este era simples e a decoração característica de sua terra natal era visível pelo cômodo, mesmo com a poeira tomando conta do local. Kiki caminhava com cuidado até que parou em frente a um roupeiro simples e rústico, abriu as portas e seus olhos ametistas se encheram de lágrimas ao ver os pertences do dourado ali. Como sentia sua falta. Na parte inferior havia algumas gavetas, então ele se abaixou, ficando apoiado em seus joelhos e as abriu, uma por uma.

Na quarta e última, o ruivinho achou um álbum de fotos, neste, haviam fotos deles em Jamiel e, mais para o final, no Santuário. Mais algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos enquanto folheava as páginas daquele objeto que traziam tantas lembranças. Quando terminou, voltou a colocar o álbum onde estava e só então notou que ao lado dele, haviam dois envelopes brancos, curioso pegou ambos. Um deles continha seu nome e o outro, o nome de uma moça que ele conhecia muito bem. Intrigado, e mais curioso ainda por uma das missivas ter o nome dela, teve ímpeto de abri-la, mas por fim, desistiu da ideia porque fazer isso era algo desaprovador que com certeza seu mestre não gostaria.

Pensou por alguns momentos sobre o que fazer e, mesmo querendo ler sua carta, acabou por ir entregar a outra para sua destinatária. Então, ele se dirigiu até a saída de Áries, quando estava um pouco afastado se teletransportou.

Vila de Rodório.

Segundos depois, o pequeno muviano apareceu em frente a uma casa. Bateu na porta e após alguns instantes de espera a porta se abriu revelando uma mulher que sorriu ao lhe ver.

– Kiki, que alegria te ver. Venha, vou te servir um pedaço de bolo. – disse abrindo espaço para que o ariano passasse.

– Oba!!! Bolo de chocolate – os olhos lilases do pequeno brilhavam intensamente só de imaginar o delicioso bolo que ela fazia – Obrigado tia Rose.

Kiki e Rose entraram, o mais novo sentou no sofá, a jovem foi até a cozinha, voltou de lá trazendo uma generosa fatia de bolo de chocolate e um copo de suco, entregou para o ruivinho que comeu sem pestanejar.

– Estava muito gostoso, obrigado – ele falou, sorrindo. Então se lembrou o motivo de ter ido até a casa da jovem, pegou o envelope e a olhou – Rose, hoje eu estava olhando as coisas do mestre Mu e achei esse envelope com o seu nome – entregou a missiva para ela.

– Uma carta para mim? – ela o olhou surpresa, seu coração estava acelerado.

Rose desde que vira o Cavaleiro de Áries pela primeira vez o achou lindo e conforme foram conversando, passou a nutrir um sentimento por ele, mas nunca se declarou. Quando soube da morte de Mu, seu coração ficou em frangalhos, sua alma se despedaçou, a tristeza tomou conta de si por pensar em tudo o que poderia ter vivido com o ariano, mas principalmente, por não saber se seus sentimentos eram correspondidos por ele. Seus olhos cor de mel se encheram de lágrimas, mas conteve a vontade de chorar por causa de Kiki. Forçou um sorriso em seus lábios cheios e naturalmente avermelhados, sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele onde conversaram por algum tempo sobre diversos assuntos.

– Tia! – ele falou enquanto levantava – Agora eu preciso ir, não avisei ninguém que viria aqui e devem estar me procurando e também….– levou uma das mãos até o queixo – Quero ler a carta que o meu mestre me deixou e deixar você ler a sua também. – caminharam até a porta, onde ela abriu, eles se despediram com um abraço.

Depois da partida de Kiki, Rose voltou para o sofá pegando o envelope branco em seguida, o qual ficou olhando por uns breves instantes, depois o virou e viu seu nome escrito com uma caligrafia bem desenhada. Suspirou fundo, abriu o envelope e retirou a carta.

"Rose

Quando você estiver com essa carta em mãos, provavelmente eu já não esteja mais aqui...E sinto muito por isso e também por não ter tido coragem de dizer pessoalmente o que escrevi aqui.

Quando a conheci, você foi a visão mais linda que já tive, seus longos cabelos cacheados e negros, seus olhos cor de mel que quando reluzem a luz do sol, adquirem um tom dourado, sua pele alva e delicada, seu perfume que me inebriava os sentidos e eu poderia comparar aos perfumes das rosas. Você é tão linda quanto uma obra de arte. Ah Rose, quantas vezes quis dizer para você que sempre soube dos seus sentimentos em relação a mim e dizer que eles eram correspondidos na mesma intensidade. Quantas vezes fiquei a olhando de longe na sua banquinha da feira em Rodório onde vendia seus bolos, que foi onde nos conhecemos, lembra? Sabe as rosas que apareciam na porta da sua casa? Era eu quem as colocava para que elas pudessem alegrar ainda mais seu dia e assim, cada vez que você as olhava ou acariciava era como se fosse eu ali. Quantas vezes seu belo rosto invadia meus pensamentos e sonhos e por vezes me sentia enlouquecer por não poder me declarar? Quantas vezes fui até você para dizer o que sentia, mas ao te ver, tudo que havia ensaiado desaparecia da minha mente.

Por favor Rose, gostaria que você entendesse que eu tinha obrigações que me impediam de me declarar, mas também não quero que fique triste - sei que é um pedido egoísta -, no entanto quero poder vê-la feliz, seguindo sua vida e guardando os bons e breves momentos que tivemos juntos, porque é isso que farei. Peço também que não deixe Kiki desamparado, sei que apesar da morte ser algo comum na nossa vida, ele sofrerá muito com a perda.

E meu amor! Não estranhe eu chamá-la assim, mas em meu coração você sempre será a única, lembre-se sempre disso e nos dias que estiveres triste pense em mim que virei para levar embora sua dor. E espero que um dia, em outra vida, possamos nos reencontrar e viver tudo que temos direito.

Com muito carinho e amor...Mu."

Rose terminou de ler com lágrimas caindo em abundância por seu rosto até cair sobre a folha de papel, o som dos soluços incontroláveis eram a única coisa que se ouvia naquela sala. Em cada palavra lida, um misto de emoções tomava conta de si: a alegria por saber que também era amada pelo belo e gentil Cavaleiro de Áries e uma tristeza profunda por saber que ele não estava mais ali. Todavia, faria o que ele havia pedido, lembraria dos momentos bons que teve ao lado dele e cuidaria de Kiki a quem amava como um filho e era testemunha do quanto estava sofrendo a perda do seu mestre.

Rose depositou a carta em cima do sofá, passou as mãos em seu rosto para secar as lágrimas, suspirou profundamente e caminhou até a janela onde podia ver o pôr-do-sol, sorriu levemente lembrando-se de Mu.

x.x.x.x.x

Os meses passaram, o tempo soberano de todas as coisas, colocou tudo em seu devido lugar.

Rose despertara mais cedo naquele dia, já havia arrumado todas as coisas para ir para a feira e agora prendia seus longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo, o vestido simples, florido e de alcinhas finas completavam o visual. Assim que terminou, pegou suas coisas e saiu de sua casa, mas ao olhar para baixo, estancou na mesma hora. Seus olhos cor de mel ficaram turvos, sua cabeça começou a girar e em seu íntimo um misto de alegria, tristeza e raiva, porque em cima do tapetinho estava uma bela e grande rosa vermelha. Com a mão trêmula, pegou a flor e com lágrimas nos olhos voltou para dentro de casa. Quem poderia estar fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira consigo? Será que Kiki havia descoberto o que seu mestre fazia e resolveu fazer para lhe consolar?

Ficou por algum tempo olhando a rosa e pensando em várias oportunidades, até que mais calma colocou a flor em cima da mesa, pegou suas coisas e foi para a feira, precisava espairecer. Avistou ao longe sua barraquinha e os outros feirantes já com as mercadorias à venda, mas foi a presença de Kiki que chamou sua atenção. O pequeno estava com uma cara sapeca, de quem havia aprontado algo e nesse momento Rose teve a certeza de que havia sido ele quem deixou a rosa. Ao chegar mais perto sorriu para o pequeno.

– Bom dia Kiki! Que alegria vê-lo tão cedo. Vai querer uma fatia de bolo?

– Bom dia! Não, hoje vim lhe trazer uma surpresa.

Rose que já estava arrumando a bandejas, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e o olhou intrigada – Uma surpresa? – perguntou para ter certeza que havia ouvido certo.

O ruivinho somente assentiu, sorrindo, caminhou até a esquina e de lá pegou na mão de alguém que estava escondido. Rose acompanhava tudo com curiosidade e quando viu de quem se tratava levou sua mão até a frente da boca, e seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Era Mu que caminhava sorridente, os longos cabelos lavanda bailavam com a brisa do vento e o sorriso genuíno em seus lábios.

– Bom dia Rose – o dourado a cumprimentou, a emoção já tomava conta de si também.

A jovem, num rompante, se atirou nos braços do ariano que a abraçou fortemente, eram muitas emoções unidas. Kiki tão logo se juntou ao abraço e os três ficaram assim por um tempo que não souberam precisar.

– C-como? – Rose perguntou logo após se afastar do abraço.

– Shhh...terei muito tempo para lhe explicar, mas garanto que agora não iremos mais nos separar. – Mu respondeu, sorrindo.

E em outro rompante Rose selou seus lábios nos de Mu num beijo doce, cheio de saudades e que demonstrava tudo que eles sentiam em seus corações.


End file.
